This could be Paradise
by Redrosedragon18
Summary: My first serious attempt at a one shot!  Matt x Mello and Mello-Near brotherly/friendly relationship just a bit .  What happens when Matt dies and Mello wants to help Near in the Kira case at his final moments?Probably sucks more then this summary sounds.


Hey this is a fanfic influenced by the song "Paradise" by Coldplay! Mello x Matt, Mello and Near friendship(brotherly relationship type thing) one shot, hope you enjoy it! :D (not a song fic though…sort of)

Warning: Male x Male, if you don't like it please leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or the song by Coldplay!

Note: In my fanfic, some events and dialogue have been changed. It's not a mistake.

_Hello_ is thoughts

"Hello" is talking

Also if you see something like: "Hello, 'my name is Bob' whats yours?" the little hypen things in the middle mean that someones being quoted while another person is talking...I think that only happens like once I and I wrote an authors note there!

-Mello's POV-

_This could be paradise…_

It had been hours since I'd last seen Matt, hours since we began our plan. Takada was in the back of her truck I noted, briefly glancing at the rear view mirror for a moment. Nothing unusual, I thought, as I kept driving. Flicking on the tv, the breaking news flashed across the screen: The accomplice of Takada's kidnapper has been shot and detained.

The words from the announcer's mouth faded off as the cameraman zoomed into a fancy red car with a man slumped forward in front of the same car. They further zoomed into reveal blood dripping down the pristine white jacket and the pale face. There were at least three shots that I could see. 'Matty…'

Moments later, a well dressed male (one of Takada's guards I assumed) approached him, grabbing his throat, causing him to choke. My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as I heard him gasp loudly, coughing blood from his mouth.

"Tell me your accomplice's name, bastard or else I'll shoot you where you stand!" The guard raised a gun to Matt's head, cocking it.

Fear and anger coursed through me as I gripped the steering wheel, begging with myself to turn the truck around yet continuing on forward. _Damnit…he needs me! But…the plan…I can't give up on my plan…_

I stared helpless as I pulled into the abandoned church, watching Matt's agonized face. He was released by the guard for but a moment, gasping for air. He turned towards the camera as if he could see it…and he screamed. "I'll never tell them! Your name will end here with me! I-"

His voice cut off as the guard aimed the gun at his chest and fired. Blood spluttered from his mouth and the wound as he tried to stand. My voice was lost…I had expected nothing less, but it hurt…it hurt more than losing my mother and father to cancer. More than losing to Near…more than any pain I ever experienced. The camera man appeared very close to him now, catching the dying man's last moments on television. He smirked, my Matty, to the cameraman and whispered three words: "I love you," his dying words with his last breath.

Only my left eye was (I think it was the right side of his face that was damaged…right?) shedding tears. Fuck, I lost all that was worthwhile to me, FUCK…GODAMNIT! I slammed my hand on the table. Then she laughed…that bitch in the back of the van, laughing at my loss. I glanced back at her only to see her arm moving furiously…was she…_writing?_ Fuck…

I flew out of my seat into the back, about to grab her when I felt something in my chest freeze. Then there was pain. My eyes fell to her form, covered by a blanket. As my chest began to ache, I saw paper scrawled across the floor. Mihael Keehl.

I fell to the floor, writing in front of the woman, her sadistic grin beginning to fade as her eyes dulled. A single match fell from her hand, lit, and I watched as the floor began to burn. My senses told me to run, to escape but the pain stopped me…20 seconds left to live, I didn't intend on letting it all end here. I grabbed the pieces of paper as I stumbled upright, my body still writhing. It felt as if gentle arms guided me through the pain, willing me to continue on, to live on. The truck doors opened with a heave as I stumbled out, falling onto the ground. It was raining as I crawled away from the truck that slowly engulfed in flames. With one last writhe, my eyes began to dull, vaguely noticing the snowy white hair in front of me. My outstretched hand unfolded on its own accord, revealing the paper as my head sank down. His words barely reached me, but I'd like to hope that it was worth it. That he would have evidence now…that what Matt and I sacrificed ourselves for was worth it.

I woke up, moments later, only to glance at my hands. It was strange, this sensation I was feeling. It felt…unreal. Then it all hit me. I glanced down, seeing my body being picked up off the ground by a man, likely a member of the SPK. Near sat near me, holding my hand lightly as I was picked up. He looked…sad, though the reason eludes me. I floated closer, standing above him, watching as his lips moved lightly.

"Mello," he said, holding the pieces of paper, "This is more than enough evidence for me. I suppose a satisfactory thank you would be in order but, its rather useless to say now that your dead…though regardless, thank you. Together you and I surpassed L." He let go of my hand, glancing up for a moment and slipping the pieces of paper into an envelope. Near glanced back once, a slight smile etching at the corner of my lips, it was as if he knew I was here. That he could see me.

Moments later the Earthly world fizzed away from my view as a new scene formed before my eyes. The land between worlds was something that didn't need to be explained to me, I just knew I was there. From the light above me, a shining figure stepped forth, a brown leather book in his hands.

He approached me, his face showing no particular emotion. "Miheal Kheel, alias Mello, my name is Saint Peter, do you know why you are here?"

I was never really one for all that negotiation crap, in fact I was feeling particularly sarcastic about all this shit. I don't really deserve to be in the same place as Matt anyway. "Tch…I guess I'm not good enough for Heaven after all. You're here to tell me that right?"

His eyes filled with humor for a moment, "No, you are not indeed…but-"

I cut him off, "I don't need to hear that crap about well if you go back to Earth and right this wrong or fix this whatever you might be able to go to Heaven stuff, its not going to happen. I don't deserve it after what I've done…" I trailed off, remembering Matt and his sacrifice for me. I didn't deserve the love he gave and just how much he would sacrifice for me. He would be better off if I simply stayed away, after all I know he's in Heaven, he was that good of a man.

St. Peter only laughed, a loud bellowing laugh that caught me off guard. "I heard from him that you would act exactly this way, in fact I've been specifically commanded to tell you that your opinion is 'complete, total, and utter bullshit' and that no matter what, you are 'fucking going to Heaven whether you fucking like it or not, asshole'." (A/N those little hypen things or whatever they are mean that someone else is being quoted…I think that's the way to do it, but if not, whatever that's what it means)

"Of course Matt would say that, but does it really make a difference?" I rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my chest. Let's be honest here, my reputation isn't exactly amazing. Mafia leader, killed hundreds of people. In fact I've even been responsible for a lot of the rapes that the Mafia members did and not once did I try to stop it. Yeah, it's really not that awesome for me. I took everyone else's sins and threw them on myself. For the pain I caused, the least I can do is allow them to enter those pearly white gates and have a happy afterlife.

That son of a bitch just started laughing again, "Oh yes I'm well aware of your reputation. Yeah you should defiantly be off to hell…but you know, that's not very forgiving is it? I saw what you did, in your last moments. It was all to help Near so he could gain an advantage with actual evidence. That right there is a selfless action that not only saves Near, but saves the world from darkness. In the end, whether you'll admit or not, something within you wanted to help Near even though he's your greatest rival. Why might that be?"

My mind was reeling…why did I help him, what exactly do I think of Near? I would never have helped him, my rival, in such a way before. Then the answer came to me…deep down, Near's presence was my motivation to succeed. He was my greatest competitor and I thought that meant I had to hate him, to despise him and to always fight him. In the end, that's what made him understand me all the more.

St. Peter saw the recognition flood into my eyes. "I see you know the answer. Very well, you don't need to tell me what you've discovered, I already know. Mihael Kheel, your quit e the special circumstance…normally even with your realization you'd never be able to enter, but you've got a good word in for you, someone who wouldn't take no for an answer as it was their only wish. That wish was the only desire of their soul, a wish so strong that not even I could have the heart to deny it." Please, enter the pearly white gates to a lovely afterlife. Your presence has been long awaited.

Shock registered on my face for a moment before joy and a small smile did. The large, pristine white gates opened before me and I began to walk towards them. Within moments, though I stopped, eyes wide open.

In front of me, a figure appeared. Red hair, dark goggles, tall boots, cargo pants, striped shrits and the defining figure of the one who waited for me appeared. A pair of white wings fell from his back, gracefully moving through the air. The wings opened wide along with his arms as he waited for me. I ran to him, past the white gates, barely even noticing the white wings that spread from my back and folded neatly against my back.

I ran into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist as his wings fell around me. Tears of joy streamed down my face, now buried in his warm chest as his head fell onto my head, forever smiling at me. His arm reached my face, caressing my cheek lightly before tipping my face upward to meet his eyes. Lost in his gaze, I barely noticed as we closed the distance between our lips, tenderly holding each other as our eyes closed. Behind us St Peter smiled for but a moment before re entering Heaven, knowing he made the right choice. The Pearly white gates closed behind us as our forms faded, allowing us to truly live a peaceful afterlife in Heaven, forever… _We found Paradise_

_Please read/review! It's my first attempt at a serious fanfic since my writing skills have changed a lot over over the past year or 2 or whatever! Let me know if the spacing is iffy, I tried to space it out a lot more but if its still too chunky let me know and i'll change it! I'd also like other feedback too about how I can improve my writing and this story also! :) _

_-Rose_


End file.
